Weekly Drabble
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: Drabbles for the Weekly Drabble competition at Hogwarts. And not only.
1. Chapter 1 AmeliaMoody

**Harry Potter is not mine. Unfortunately.**

 **Word count:279**

Amelia sighed. It was the 14th of February and she was at the office, working. She was alone on Valentine's day. And why, one may ask, because her fiancée had dumped her two months prior. He had claimed that she was always working, that she was always home late, hanging out too much with other men...

She was an Auror! Her work required for her to stay late. Especially in these days! And the men she hanged out with were her colleagues.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?"

She looked up and her heart skipped a beat upon seeing who it was. Alastor. The man she had been dreaming about ever since she had been dumped. And if she was honest with herself, even longer.

Not that he would ever look at her like that. Or so she thought.

"Amelia?"he said again.

"Oh, sorry Alastor. I've been thinking. And to answer your question, I'm here because I do not have anywhere else to be. I am no longer engaged. I wasn't the right girl for him" she said, not looking at him.

In two strides he was near her and hugged her. To her her horror she felt tears steam down her face. It seemed that all the stress from the last months had finally caught up with her.

"Shh, he is a fool for letting you go. I would never ..."

At this Amelia looked up.

"You?"

He blushed.

"Well, I care for you Amelia. More than just a friend."he said.

Deciding to be a bit brave, and considering what the date was she whispered

"Good, because I care too."

And kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2 Rosmerta and Fenrir

Written The Weekly Drabble Pairing: Rosmerta and Fenrir Greyback

for Daily Prompt thread song Troublemaker-24th February

For TGS Prompt of the day challenge word: vocation

Word count:516

The door opened and the cold air of a December night entered the pub.

"We're closed"said Rosmerta, not looking up.

"I know"answered a voice that would scare almost anybody, the voice of Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf, the monster. The criminal.

But not for her. Not with her. Never with her.

"What are you doing here Fenrir? Do you want to kill the kids?"she asked, her voice wavered, "or me?"

"How can you say that? You know I would never hurt you"he whispered, stepping forward.

Rosmerta didn't move.

"I know. But you hurt others. And that hurts me. I should run, run from our relationship, to get away from you. I don't know how much can take it anymore. And still not matter how much of trouble you are, I cannot leave. You're not good for me and still..."

"It's my vocation. Being a werewolf. A monster. I cannot change," he said and turned to leave.

"And still,"Rosmerta continued,tears streaming down her face,"...and still I love you. You got me from the moment I met you"

Fenrir froze, his hand on the handle.

"What did you say?"

"I love if my heart is going to suffer. I don't understand your vocation. I don't think this is a vocation. You can be sweet too. You can be nice. I've seen it."

"Only for you"he whispered hugging her tight.

"For me?"she said looking at him.

"For you" he said again."I love you too Rosie, and for you, I promise, I will be try to change"

"Do you actually mean it? Because you've said that before and you always go back to join those werewolfs..."

He drew back.

"They understand me! They are my family! They care about me! How dare you?"he shouted, his eyes darkening.

Rosmerta sighed.

"Please, I'm sorry. You're right. I have no right to say anything to you. Because I don't understand. And they do"she said, more tears falling from her eyes." I've fallen in love with you as you are. Or rather as you had been"

"I'm not that boy any longer."

"No, you are not. And you cannot see that being with them changed you"

"They helped me!"

"And I didn't?"she whispered brokenly. It was too much.

"I could have hurt you"he said not looking at her.

"You already did. And let me ask you, would you kill me too? If they said so? If Carline said so?"

"I did.."he repeated and crushed to the floor.

"Fenrir"

Rosmerta rushed to his side and hugged him. To her shock he was crying.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you Rosie, I didn't mean it. I made you believe..., you needed to ask... I would never... I promise. I love you. And I am never going to go to them again. I promise. I am sorry I shouted at you. Forgive me. Please. Forgive me that I made yout cry"

"You're already forgiven"she said and kissed him softly, wiping his tears.

...

Remus Lupin never became a werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3 Human

Word count:610

Luna looked out at the sky. It was full moon. Than she liked at the flower in her hand and smiled.

"Hello Fenrir"

The werewolf smiled too. He looked relieved.

"Hello Luna"he managed to say before he stepped forward and hugged tight, planting kisses over her face;he needed to make sure she was there,alive, that he hadn't...

"Only you would meet a werewolf on a full if it didn't work? What if I did transform? I could have lost you"he cried, burring his face in her hair.

Luna turned around to face him

"I knew it work. You have nothing to worry about. The Moon flowers will keep the wolves at bay. And you survived this long without me, you could..."

He cut her off

"No,don't say it. I know I cannot survive without you. I have no idea how did I make it this long. Luna, before I had you, I was a monster, a monster. You tamed me"

"Fenrir, if I died what would you do?"she asked him.

"I don't know. Surrender myself, "

"I love you"she said.

He looked at her surprised. He knew that he loved her, but she was too young to know. She was too young for him to love her.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. For quite some time now. And I know you love me too. Perhaps that's why you accepted to come here on a full moon night. To see if I was right, if you could stop being a werewolf. You found out about my fear and you assumed I was fearing you as well"

Fenrir was stunned. She had read him well, but ...

"You're right"was all he could say. "You are the first person in a very long time that didn't run upon seeing me and who treated me as a human, even if I am not"

Luna touched his face,making him look at her in the eyes.

"You are human. You just forgot how to be one. You have to learn to keep the wolves away. And you can do that if you have will. The flower would help too, but it is you who needs to wish for it."

He stared at her

"You are the one who made me wish to be human. You've got no idea how special you are Luna. You made a monster like me to stop and think: What I've become? What have I done with my life?"

Fenrir was crying by now, twaea streaming down his face

"And what's worst, what have I done with other's lives ?"

Luna wiped his tears and smiled.

"There is always forgiveness. And you deserve it. You want to be human,it is a start"

"Who could forgive me? Who would? And ..."

"I would. I could. And I know that Remus would too"

His heart constricted. Remus, the little boy he had bitten years ago. The boy whose life he had almost taken.

"You think?"he whispered, doubting her.

"I know"she replied kissing him.

"I love you"he said,and finally the weight he had felt ever since he had agreed to her insane plan of meeting on a full moon, was lifted off his shoulders. He felt free. And happy. Perhaps, just perhaps she was right. He could be human.

"You are"she said,startling him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"You said that aloud. You are human. Didn't you notice that the flower in my hand is gone? And it has been ever since you came"

He gaped at her.

"It was all you"


	4. Chapter 4Bella

Word count:236

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? We might die!"

The girl looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I know. I know Rodolphus, I know. But what choice do we have?"

The boy looked as lost as she did.

"We do not have"he stated.

"Exactly. If we do not leave now, we will never leave. And we would never be free. I don't want our child to grow up near that monster. I want to stop pretending that I agree. I pretended all my life. All I wanted was to please my parents, parents who threw Dromeda out. My sister. The person I looked up to and I was told that she was no longer my sister. I do not want our child yo have this life that we had"she said tears streaming down her face.

She found herself fortunate that her parents had arranged her marriage to Rodolphus. He was her best friend and the best husband. She truly loved him.

He wiped her tears.

"We are leaving. I don't want this life for my child either. Come on, let's pack"

"No!"Bellatrix suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"In forgot that they are coming here. To take us to him. We need to pack quickly. Take everything with us"

He nodded.

Few minutes later with just few seconds before Narcissa Malfoy exited the floor Bella and Rodolphis dissaparated to freedom.


	5. Chapter 5James and Lily:A cursed place

**Warning:I mention rape.**

 **Word count :608**

"Clean everything you useless woman! I didn't marry you so you could live from my work!" James shouted at his wife.

Lily didn't look up, she didn't want to see the angry face of her husband and his eyes full of contempt. She just continued to scrub the floor, silent tears falling from eyes.

She missed the old James, the James she had fallen in love with and the one she had married. He had changed so much ever since they had come to this Asylum. It had transformed him from a person with a heart of gold to a monster. This building was cursed,of that she was certain. Her heart ached not only for him, but also for all the patients that lived there.

She was the only one sane, the only one who had remained sane. Alone in an ocean of madness. She worked hard everyday, she was like the staff's personal slave eben though she wasn't employed there, she was a doctor's wife. But how could they behave any different towards her when her own husband treated her trash?

Every day she had to scrub the floor,to cook fresh meals for everyone and wah their clothes. She didn't so everything alone, but all the staff hated her. They hated her because she hadn't change like James. And she prayed that she never will.

Lily had wanted to leave after the first week, but James hadn't. He had said he can cope with this,that everything will be alright. But it hadn't been alright. Nothing was alright anymore.

And this place was to blame. She whished that she would have never noticed that advent in the paper. In a way it was her fault. Her fault that she had to endure the mocking of all the staff, the advances ...

Earlier in the morning, James' "best friend" had tried to sleep with her. And when she had refused, he had almost raped her. The only reason he hadn't was because James had come in and demanded for her to bring his breakfast.

When she had finally gone to their rooms she found James asleep. He hadn't waited for her. She felt more tears in her eyes when she smelled perfume in the room.

Lily crushed to floor and cried silently for everything she had lost. Asylum for a Magical Healing... What healing? Nobody ever left this place alive. No one. Not the personal, not the patients. It was a curse.

Suddleny two arms hugged and she flinched. She had forgotten how it was to be touched.

"Lily, my love" James whispered holding her tight.

She turned around to face him.

"James?"she said looking in his eyes. Her heart skipped a bit when she saw how he was looking at her. Like she was the most previous in the world.

"Please forgive me. I hadn't been strong enough to resist. I am so sorry. I love you. I have only realised what I have done tonight. When Cissa made her advances on me. I realized how much I love you. And how much have you suffered thanks to me"

Lily looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You are forgiven" she whispered hugging him tight "you are already forgiven"

"We need to leave" he said."I know I will be back in no time if we remain here. It happened before. I would realize how much I've hurt you and want to apologize and somehow I would convince myself it is alright. So we need to leave now"

Lily could only nod. She couldn't believe that her husband was back.

"It's the place. It's cursed"


	6. Chapter 6 Why?

March Event:Jewel Challenge Ring: Write about Luna Lovegood.

Word count:522

Luna looked around after her husband. He had left to bring drinks an hour ago and he still hadn't returned. She was a bit worried. He couldn't have left her alone,could he?

After all it was his idea to come together at this gathering. She didn't like it one bit. And that was why he always went alone. He didn't particularly like either,but he was the Head of the Black House, he needed to go. Well,as his wife she should too….But Luna mostly refused the invitations.

With a sigh she stood up and went after drinks herself. Who knew? Perhaps he had been lost in punch. Then she heard the noises. They were coming from the outside corridor.

It seemed that everyone else was too drunk to care so she decided to go and see for herself. Her heart stopped and she could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes upon seeing just from where came the noises.

Her husband, the man who had promised her forever was on the floor, was half naked with an equally naked woman on the top and he was moaning and whispering on the woman's ear. He didn't seem to notice. Neither did the woman.

Luna couldn't take it any longer. She turned around and left.

Half an hour later Sirius returned dressed and all, no sign of what had happened in the corridor. Nothing to betray him. The same smile,the same gestures,he talked with her the same. But it was not the same. And she didn't think it will be. Not after tonight.

"Hey,love" he said"sorry that it took me so much,but I met with a lot of people and I had to stay and talk with everyone. You know how it is. I can't refuse anyone"

"Right" murmured Luna."You really cannot refuse anyone"she said thinking of the woman she has seen earlier.

Sirius didn't catch her tone and after a smile he turned to talk with the person next to him,a colleague from work.

She pushed back the tears and all the emotion she felt. It was not the time nor the place to cry. Or have exposed how your marriage really is.

Everyone had told her that she was making a mistake from trusting Sirius to change. People hadn't deterred when he had proved his fidelity. And now,now she could see why.

She had trusted him with her heart and he… Luna wondered how many more nights like this were. And how many lies she had believed.

She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him that she knew? Or wait to catch him again?

More tears threatened to fall when she realised she couldn't do anything. She loved him too much.

So,excusing herself,she left the party. Sirius hadn't even blinked.

Later that night when he sleeped into she feigned sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her hair.

"Please forgive me.I love you"

Luna turned to face him and she asked the question that burned her throat all the night

"Why?"


	7. Chapter 7

Randomly Generated Pairing Challenge:Remus Lupin/Cho Chang Additional prompt:(colour)lavender

March Event: Jewell Day:Tiger's eye Bracelet: Write about someone having a crush on somebody. To be continued

Word count:233

Remus looked at his wife and smiled at her lovingly. She looked stunning in her lavender dress. He couldn't believe that she was his wife or that he had married her.

Most certainly he hadn't thought he would marry her when they had met for the first time. He, a teacher, and she,a student who had a silly school girl crush.

Remus hadn't known that his wife had had a crush on him until two nights ago when they had a game night with the Potters and Weasleys at the Burrow and during a round of Truth or Dare...she had confessed having a crush on him.

"At what are you thinking?" she asked waking him up from his dreamy state.

"Well… I was thinking how in ten years of marriage you hadn't told me you had had a crush on me. I found at a game night. And about how much I love you. How fortunate I am that you are with me"he said and hugged her tightly.

Cho wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him softly. It amazed her how after all this time it still gave her butterflies every time they touched,each time they kissed.

"It never came up," she defended herself,"and you never asked. I love you too. And I am the fortunate one for marrying you,for having you as my husband"


	8. Chapter 8 I don't know why

The Prompt of the day challenge at The Golden Snitch:(emotion) self loathing.

Word count: 701

Sirius saw the pain in his wife's eyes and looked away. He was the cause of that pain and he couldn't regret more. He didn't know why he had done it. He really didn't know. He loved Luna. She was his everything,she meant everything. So why did he cheat on her? Why?

He felt sick to the core, she had seen him. And he had seen her. That had been his salvation. Seeing her had brought him to his senses:the woman on the top of him wasn't his wife. He felt dirty. Luna had left home without even saying goodbye and he could see the questioning in her eyes;whether or not he had cheated on her before. Sirius couldn't hate himself more than in that moment. She had never doubted him, she had always believed in him, even when everyone had told her she was making a mistake she had stood by him and married him.

She couldn't hate him more than he hated himself. In fact he was sure that she didn't hate him at all. That was Luna.

Soon he left the party too. He needed to speak with her. Apologise and tell her he hadn't meant it. He didn't know why he had kissed the woman. Or had she kissed him? It didn't matter anymore anyway. The deed had been done. And still he couldn't help but ask himself how he had gotten half naked?

After a long walk in which he insulted himself in the most awful ways and prayers that she would forgive him, Sirius went home.

He took a long shower and then slipped in the bed near her. She was pretending to be asleep.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

"Please forgive me. I love you"

She turned around to face him and looking him straight in the eyes she asked

"Why?"

Sirius looked down.

"I don't know,Luna. I do not know. Please forgive me. I didn't even realise that I was kissing her. Or that I was almost naked. Just when I saw you looking at me I've realised where I was. What was happening and what I was doing. I don't know. I love you. You are my everything. I …."tears streamed down his face,"I am so sorry."

Luna reached out and wiped the tears from his eyes. She could see he meant every word. He hadn't wanted to cheat on her. He didn't even know that he was doing it. Now she was the one who felt sorry for doubting him. She knew him. She knew he would never hurt her. Intentionally or not.

She could smell his shower gel. He had washed before coming to bed. Unusual for him since he always showered in the morning.

"I believe you" she said and hugged him tightly.

Sirius smiled and returned the hug, kissing her hair softly.

"But, do you forgive me?"he asked, hesitation in his voice.

Luna kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear.

"There's nothing to forgive, you're not guilty"

"I should have done something!"he protested.

"And you did. You stopped."

"Because of you!"

Luna smiled.

"Exactly! You stopped because you realised what was happening. But Sirius this isn't the problem. The problem is that someone had done this to separate us. Somehow you were charmed. Enchanted. You don't remember how it happened, do you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"You are right. But ...who would do something like this?"

"I don't know. Perhaps one woman who thinks she deserves you more than I do. Who thinks that she is more beautiful. More...good for you. I suppose you don't remember the face of the woman you kissed?"

"In fact, I do. And if she is responsible she will pay. And Luna, you are perfect for me. I love you and just you."he said looking in her eyes.

She smiled.

"I know. They will have to do much more than this to break us up. We are going to talk with each other from now on about everything before jumping to conclusions. Together we can get through everything. Our love is stronger."

Sirius nodded.

"Together"he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9 Flowers

Word count:320

Barty looked at the bouquet in his hand and he hoped he had gotten them right.

"What have you got there Crouch? Grass?"one of the students laughed at him, but he played them no heed. Their opinion wasn't important. Luna's was.

Because this bouquet, handpicked by him, with the utmost care and love was for her, the love of his life.

And Barty hoped that she will understand, once and for all that he would wait for her forever. And more. The infinite wasn't enough to describe how much he loved her.

So with this thought in mind he had asked her to meet him by the lake at noon.

"Barty!" a voice came from his right.

And there she was. The most beautiful of all, Luna Lovegood. Or as she was known in his time Luna Locroug. She was dressed in a beautiful sunny dress and over it she was wearing a big black cloak with pockets. Who knew what she had in there? But she wouldn't be his Luna if nothing was there.

"Hey," he said, "I'm so glad you came."

She smiled at him.

"How could I not? My time here is almost at the end and I have to save all the time I have to be with you"

Barty went and hugged her tight, kissing her hair. Then he picked up the bouquet and gave it to her. And hoped that she got the message. Everything he wanted to say and couldn't say.

'I live for you. Think of me. I will never forget you. Take care of you. I love you. I will be loyal to I'll always be true.'

Luna stared at the bouquet and then starting chuckling softly. She pulled from one of her pockets an exact replica of the bouquet he was holding containing cedar,azalea,rose, daisy, violet.

Barty started chuckling too.

They really were the same.


	10. Chapter 10 Gotcha

Word count:435

"I miss you Freddie," said Percy looking at the cold stone in front of him.

There it was written

"Frederick Gideon Weasley,

Friend, brother, a half that waits the other on the other side.

Have fun!"

"You saved my life,little brother. And it should have been the other way around. Thank you. Everything I am today, everything I've done it's because of you. You would be proud of me. Or made fun of me. I fell in love with a girl that loves pranks. Yep. She is George's partner now. I love her each day more and more and I want to be with her for the rest of my life and today I was thinking about ways to propose;when I've realised that you won't be there to my wedding."he said with tears streaming down on his face.

Two arms wrapped around him, making him jump.

"Audrey!? What are you doing here?" he asked and after a moment he added,"and how much did you hear?"

"I came here because I didn't want you to be alone. I know what day is today and I know how you feel, how you all feel this day. I may have not been here on the second of May 1998,but I saw the aftermath. And I was here before that . I've lost friends, Percy. I know it's not the same as losing a brother, but you can talk with me. So I asked George where you went each time every year on May second, since you refused to tell me. He was very surprised that I didn't know. But now I know and I am not you going to let you come here alone anymore. And to answer your question, yes."

Percy looked at her, his heart full of love.

"Yes?"he asked confused.

Audrey shook her head.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Percy couldn't believe it.

"You'll marry me?! Yes! Yes!" he said and jumped around. Then he stopped and kissed her softly, pulling a black box from his pocket.

"Each time every year I come here and speak with Fred. And I always expect him to answer. To say something, to pull a prank on me or have a good laugh at my expense. And do you know why? Right before I left them I lost a bet with him. A binding bet. That only he could lift. And it required me giving this ring to my chosen one."and he opened the box.

Audrey looked inside and smiled. Fred really was George's half.

…

Somewhere a read-headed boy smiled and said

"Gotcha!"


	11. Chapter 11 Jealousy and babies

Word count: 342

Bill couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that crept to him. He knew that he had no reason to feel jealous, Fleur loved him. And only him as she often said, but seeing that man, who was more handsome than he had ever been smiling at her and making her laugh.

He turned away and left the room, not wanting someone to notice his jealousy or bitterness. The poor nan wasn't to blame on how looked.

"Why did you leave the party?" came the voice of his wife.

Bill didn't answer, but continued to walk.

"Bill, stop! Please, tell me what has happened. Why did you leave? Was it because of Gerald?"she asked, her voice wavering.

At this he turned and his eyes told Fleur everything.

"He is just a friend. One I haven't seen in years, ever since I moved to England. Please, you got no reason to be jealous. I love you. Not him. Never anyone else, but you."she stated and went to hug him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I know," he whispered, "but I can't help it. I saw how he looks at you. You are not just his friend, or at least he doesn't wish for you to be. Also I saw how he looks at me."

Fleur sighed.

"I know. But I love you. I would never choose him. Never."she repeated, hoping that this time he would believe her, that he would understand.

"I know," he said echoing her words."It had always been my fear that you'll find someone better. More handsome. More wealthy. Someone who could offer you everything you wish."

She shook her head.

"Oh, Bill! I already have everything I need. I have you" she whispered and kissed him softly on the lips. "So please, can you stop with these insecurities? You're beautiful to me. I don't need more money. I have enough. You and our baby are enough."

"Baby?"asked Bill.

Fleur smiled.

"Yes, baby. You're going to be a father."


	12. Chapter 12 The other half

Word count: 359

Harry looked at his wife and smiled. He loved watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. Twenty years together and she still took his breath away. He didn't know were he would be without Ginny. Sure, he had his best friends, his brother and sister, but without your other half you couldn't really feel or be whole. That was Ginny for him. His other half.

Many people had disagreed with him on the matter, girls and boys alike. Some had said the she didn't really love him, that she cheated on him before and after they married, others that she was a gold digger and many more. Some had even dared to say that the kids weren't his.

Harry was used to rumours and people's scorn so he had ignored everything, he knew nothing if what was said was true. He ignored everything until one day when he had come home to find his wife crying after a particular horrible letter. After that he had decided that things went too far and opened a case on the matter. When people stated that he couldn't do that because they were right Harry had invited them in court and asked Ginny to take Veritaserum. To their surprise, they were wrong. Ginny really loved him, the kids were his…

Still, some of them couldn't accept that she was indeed his other half and even today after fifteen years held true to their statements. But they were few and Harry didn't care anymore. As long as he knew the true and their family wasn't affected people could say everything they wanted. It didn't matter.

Because you know the saying " those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter."he whispered the last part.

"I love you Ginny," he murmured and kissed her hair softly before falling back asleep with her in his arms.

Little known to him she had woken up too and had been sealing glances at him every now and then. She had heard his whispered words and realised and what he

have been thinking.

"I love you too ," she whispered to now a sleeping Harry,"always and completely. "


End file.
